First Love
by Sophielia Vi Britannia
Summary: Cross academy changes when Zero's old time friend Rosario Kurokami unexpectedly appears.After four years Rosario is finally reunited with zero.Rosario has a secret.She is a werewolf a creature hated by humans and vampires.How will all the students react?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

My eyes widened at the sight of the gray-haired boy. I trembled as he made his way inside my cave. Afraid, I wrapped my arms around my knees, praying he'd leave me alone. When it got quiet, I peeked under my arm and he was still there. I flinched when he touched my shoulder.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, now please come with me so I can take care of you." He said kindly, offering me his hand. I stared into his serene sapphire-colored eyes, searching for any sign of treachery. There was nothing at all except of kindness and compassion. Touched by his kind words I took his hand as we walked outside to the unknown world outside my home.

"You must be a very strong girl for someone who has dozens of bruises and scratches. Who did this to you?" he asked while dabbing by wounds with a wet cloth.

"A very beautiful woman with white hair and gray eyes. She was also wearing a red kimono." The boy put the cloth down.

"Was this woman a vampire?" I nodded in response.

"She killed my entire family including my parents!" I mumbled through tears. He carefully wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, my parents will kill the vampire who murdered your family." He promised. I pulled away from him in confusion.

"What do you mean your parents will kill the vampire? Are they some kind of vampire hunters?" The boy smiled.

"Yes, my parents are part of a vampire hunting society. According to other vampire hunters, we are the noble Kiryu family. Someday I will become a skilled hunter just like my parents."

"What is your name?" I asked him in wonder.

"My name is-''

"Zero!!! I have been looking all over for you. You know I .." The boy looked exactly like zero. He also had a bear in his hand.

"Zero who is she?" I was about to answerer when Zero cut in.

"I rescued her from a cave about five miles from home. A vampire killed her family and I brought her here to take care of her wounds. Oh, by the way this is my twin brother Ichiru. He is four years old, just like me. You haven't told us your name miss?" Zero questioned me.

"I'm Rosario Kurokami and I'm five years old. I am the daughter of Shogun and Luca Kurokami leaders of the Kurokami wolf clan." I said proudly. Instinctively Ichiru pulled Zero away from my side.

"Zero you brought a wolf home? Don't you know that mother and father may consider her a threat? If they do then they might kill her."

Ichiru's words made me quiver. Zero pulled away from his brother's grip and step towards me.

"She doesn't look dangerous. Rosario looks like an ordinary girl to me. And a very pretty one too." I couldn't help but blush. Zero chuckled as he brushed my long bangs away from my face.

"You'd look even prettier with your hair out of you face. That way everyone can notice your lovely orange eyes."

Before I could respond a very beautiful woman and man came in the room.

"Zero what is the meaning of this? Who is this young girl and why is she covered in bruises?" The gray-haired woman demanded.

"Mother this is Rosario Kurokami. Her family was murdered by a vampire. I found her hiding in a cave about 5 miles from here. She was all covered in blood and bruises so I brought her here to clean up her wounds."

Zero's mother walked towards me, looking me up and down.

"Can you tell me little one what the vampire looked like?" She asked gently combing my black hair to a side.

"She had white hair and gray eyes and was wearing a red kimono. She's very beautiful but frightening. Even in their wolf forms my parents couldn't kill her."

"Did you say your parents have wolf forms?" Zero's father said stepping closer to his wife.

"Y-Yes sir. My e-e-entire family including m-myself are w-werewolves." I stuttered. The man was very intimidating due to his strict nature. His coat and hat the color of night.

"I never thought that werewolves actually existed. How extraordinary. Are there any others besides you?"

"No sir I am the last survivor of my kind. Zero told me that you might know who killed my parents?" The man glanced at Zero and then back at me.

"Well I'll need to investigate. It was nice meeting you Rosario Kurokami." He said patting my head and then heading for the oval-shaped door with his wife following behind him.

"Father, can Rosario live with us? She has nowhere else to go." Zero begged his father.

"Do you wish to stay with us Ms. Kurokami?" I stared at Zero who was smiling.

"Yes, I'd love to stay here Mr. Kiryu."

"You are welcome to live with us, just as long as you promise to help us when hunting vampires and you must protect my sons at all times."

"Understood Mr. Kiryu. I promise not to let you down." I promised, tears of joy running down my flushed cheeks. Mr. Kiryu nodded then disappeared out the door with his wife. The second they left Zero and Ichiru tackled me to the ground with huge hugs.

"You two are crushing me." I groaned, under their heavy weight. Zero and Ichiru quickly got off me and each took one of my hands as I stood up.

"Rosario, promise that you'll stay with us forever." Zero whispered, squeezing my hand. I squeezed his back.

"I will never leave you two, never. You two are part of my new family and I will keep you close to me always." I sobbed as Zero and Ichiru wrapped their arms around me. From that moment on I knew, that even though I had lost my family, god had sent me this one in return.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"I'm so happy that you have chosen to attend Cross Academy Ms. Kurokami. As you know our students are divided into two different classes. There is the day class who attend school throughout the day. The night class however attends school at night and are in fact vampires. Now the only reason I told you their secret is because you yourself are not human but a werewolf. Which reminds me, are you sure you want to be a night student? You can survive in the sunlight can't you?" Headmaster Cross queried, rubbing his chin with his thumb. I fixed my red tie and brushed a hand over my beautiful white uniform.

"I can walk in the day but I prefer not to because my black hair changes color. It is better for me to be a night student because in the night my skin glows a golden color which I'm sure wouldn't bother the night students at all. And just so you know vampires and werewolves are natural enemies." Headmaster froze at the last sentence.

"Even if you dislike the vampires you must try your best to make peace with them. You see Rosario; the main purpose for this school is so that both vampires and humans can coexist with one another. I feel that this should apply to you as well even though you are neither human nor vampire." I sighed.

"Fine Headmaster Cross I'll try to get along with both the night and day class."

"Both?"

"I forgot to mention that humans aren't particularly fond of me. You see humans are attracted to the vampires because of their beauty. As for werewolves I can say are beautiful but no to humans. Humans are easily disgusted or afraid of werewolves. Same for the vampires. So my goal will be to make friends with both the night and day class."

"Good, now I was wondering if you were interested in joining our disciplinary committee. With your strength and agility I'm sure you'd make a fine guardian." The Headmaster proposed with a broad smile on his face.

"I'd love to be a member of the disciplinary committee." He smiled then turned to the 3 figures entering the room. Two of the figures were obviously vampires. The first male had dark brown hair and eyes and was very beautiful. The second male had blonde hair and deep green eyes. He had more of a friendly complexion compared to the other male who had a quiet nature. The girl in the black uniform also had dark brown hair and eyes.

"Rosario I'd like you to meet the main representatives of Cross Academy. First off, I'd like to introduce you to the president of the night class." The headmaster announced, pointing to the brown-haired male.

"I am Kaname Kuran; it is a pleasure to meet you." Kaname said shaking my hand in a firmly grasp. I was surprised at the fact that he didn't flinch at my hot skin.

"I am Rosario Kurokami and I'll be joining your night class." I murmured, quickly pulling away my hand from his grip. Although this vampire seemed very kind, I did not trust him. In fact, I did not trust vampires at all. The human girl smiled as she shook my hand.

"I'm Yuki Cross. A first year of the day class and a member of the disciplinary committee. I hope we can become good friends." I stared at her in disbelief. Finally, a human who didn't find my presence repulsive.

"Me too." The blonde male approached me.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo vice president of the night class. You are a night student?"I nodded.

"Funny you don't seem like a vampire."

"That's because I'm not a vampire you leech I'm a…"

"Sorry I'm late." My eyes widened at the figure entering the room.

"Rosario this is-'' I ran to the figure and embraced him a overwhelming hug.

"ZERO!!! I can't believe it!! You're alive. After all these years I thought you were dead."

Zero slowly released himself from my embrace.

"Rosario? How did you survive? I thought that _that woman _had killed you."

"Wait a minute you two know each other?" Yuki asked completely dumbstruck.

"I've known Zero since he was 4 years old. His parents took me in when my entire family was slaughtered by that demon _Shizuka_. I was only 5 when I moved in with the Kiryu's. There was one night I'd never forget though. The last time I saw Zero was when.."

"Shizuka killed my parents, took Ichiru and turned me into a damn vampire." Zero said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, Zero your…no..no! Please don't tell me that its true. Please tell me that you are not a vampire!!" I bellowed with tears escaping from my eyes. Zero stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Rosario it's the truth. The night Shizuka attacked us she took Ichiru and turned me into a monster."

"It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to protect you and Ichiru. I broke my promise to your parents!!!" I yelled running out the office and heading outside into the night.

"Rosario wait!!" Zero followed after me.

"Wow I'm really confused right now." Yuki interjected.

"I don't mean to drop the bomb on you three but Rosario is going to be a guardian." Headmaster cross added, organizing some paperwork.

"But headmaster we already have two guardians. Zero and i are plenty." Yuki complained.

"Yuki you need an extra member. You need Rosario."

"And why is that?" Yuki asked eyeing her father.

"Not only is Rosario a night student but she is a werewolf as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rosario please wait!! We can't run around when the night class students are around. Rosario!!!" Zero grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't deserve to live Zero. I failed to protect you and Ichiru from that damn woman. Because of my weakness, Ichiru was taken away and you were turned into a vampire. I am a pathetic excuse for a friend." Unexpectedly Zero embraced me in a small hug.

"Just shut up!! I don't want to hear it!! It wasn't your fault ok? My parents' death had nothing to do with you. So cut yourself some slack, you were only 13 and you and I both know that despite being a werewolf, you were no match for her back then. So please stop blaming yourself. Maybe it's best if you leave this school. You are very precious to me and I don't want to lose you again. This school is full of vampires and Shizuka can show up at any time. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Come on, I'll walk you back to the office." I broke away from his embrace.

"I just got here and have finally seen you after all these years and you already want me to leave?"

"Rosario please understand..."

"No matter how many times you ask me, I am not going anywhere!!!" I shouted, my face flushed with anger. Zero's face became hard.

"Why the hell are you being so stubborn? I'm just trying to protect you!!"

"From what? The night class? Shizuka? I'm not that same helpless child from four years ago Zero. I'm stronger now and I can take care of myself."

"I don't care Rosario. If I have to drag you to the office then I will." He said, reaching for my wrist.

"I WON'T LET YOU FALL TO A LEVEL E!!! I'm not going anywhere until I find a way to save you!!"

"How do you know that I'm changing?"

"Because I read your mind. I know how much you dislike Kaname, I know how much you despise vampires, Zero I know how you feel about Yuki." The last sentence made my chest tighten. Zero continued to stare at me in shock.

"You read my mind? Rosario you have definitely crossed the line!!" Yuki and Kaname rushed towards us, hearing the loud commotion.

"What's going on here?" Yuki questioned Zero.

"If you stay at this school I will never speak to you again." Zero warned his brow furrowed at his rage.

"No matter what you say or do, I am not leaving this school. And if it means losing you then so be it. I'd rather have you hate me then have you fallen to a level E. Mark my words Zero. I'll save you if it's the last thing I do." Zero clenched his fists.

"Fine do whatever the fuck you want!! Consider yourself my enemy. And the next time I see you will be when I am digging your grave!!!" he snarled, my hearting breaking in to as he walked away.

"Zero wait!! Come back here now!! Zero-" Yuki called after him. I grabbed her arm.

"Please don't Yuki. Zero said what he had to say." Yuki stared at me in disbelief.

"But its not fair to you. All you want to do is help him and he's pushing you away."

"I know." I said looking at my feet with tears streaming down my face. Kaname pulled out a tissue and handed it to me.

"Thank You Kaname."

"Don't worry Rosario. Everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure of it." Kaname said disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rosario are you okay?" Yuki asked touching my shoulder. I gazed down at the night students that wandered below. (we were sitting on the roof)

"I was an orphan when I met Zero. My parents were fast asleep when Shizuka attacked us. She except for me. She told me that I was so pathetic, that I wasn't worth killing. I spent hours huddled in a cave until Zero came and took me to his house. His parents allowed me to stay under the condition that I help them hunt vampires and protect Zero and Ichiru from harm. Even though I cared for both of them, I slowly fell in love with Zero. We grew closer throughout the years. For my 13th birthday, he gave this locket that had a picture of me and him as children." I said, showing her the golden heart-shaped locket.

"I was so deeply moved by his gift, that I planned to tell him my feelings that same night. But before I had a chance to talk to him Shizuka came. I tried to fight her off at the main gates of the property but I was no match. She broke nearly every bone in my body." Yuki stared at the scars on my left cheek.

"Did Shizuka give you those marks?" I brushed my hand over the three scars.

"Yes even though I was very weak, I still tried to stop her from entering the Kiryu property by grabbing her arm but she slapped me with her long nails which left me these terrible marks. Everytime I look in the mirror, all I see are these scars. A constant reminder of what happened 4 years ago. How I lost my family, how I failed them and how I lost Zero. Though Zero is with me now, I feel so alone Yuki. The kind and caring Zero I knew and loved is gone. I feel so alone because the Zero I just saw a few hours ago is a complete stranger to me. Oh Yuki it hurts me inside. It hurts me to see him this way. Full of pain and hatred. I wish their was something I could do." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands.

"It's going to be okay, Rosario." Yuki said, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's just that I love him so much Yuki. Even now, after all we have been through, I still love him. I wish I could tell him, but he hates me now so there would be no point."

"I may not be able to hearl your wounds or heart, but your not alone Rosario. You have me and I'll be here for you whenever you need me." I pulled away from her embrace a wide smile across my face.

"Thank you Yuki. Other than Zero, you are my first true friend. None of the vampires of humans here like me."

"You don't know that, Rosario. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean anything. I'm sure if you try really hard, you'll make plenty of friends in no time. I mean who woudn't want to be friends with a very nice and pretty person such as yourself. Besides, you glow which is prett cool." I stared at my face and hands which were a bright golden-brown color.

"You still care about Rosario don't you Zero?" Zero immediately recognized the voice and reached for the bloody rose.

"What do you want Kaname?" Zero demanded, aiming the gun at him.

"Please put that contraption away, I am only here to speak with you." Zero eyed him before putting the gun away.

"What do you want?" Zero growled, staring down at me and Yuki from a tree.

"Despite what you said to Rosario, deep down inside I know that you don't hate her."

"You don't know anything." Zero snarled, angry at the fact that Kaname acted as if he knew Zero really well.

"I have a theory." Kaname said, catching Zero's attention, making him face Kaname.

"And what is your theory?"

"The reason you like Yuki is because she reminds you of Rosario, am I right?" Zero didn't answer.

"You loved Rosario your whole life up until you two were separated four years ago. And since you thought she was dead, you replaced her with Yuki since they are very alike." Zero didn't want to admit the fact that Kaname was right.

"Well I have important matters to attend to. I suggest that you hurry up and make up with Rosario, so you can leave Yuki alone." Kaname commanded, before gracefully jumping off the 13 ft tree. Zero punched a nearbye branch.

"Damn him. What does he know anyway? I hate to admit it but he's right." Feeling as if someone was watching me, I turned around to a nearbye tree, only to find it empty.

"Rosario what is it?"

"I could have sworn I heard Zero's voice."

"Maybe you are just imagining things. Anyway you better head off to class. You wouldn't want to miss out on making new friends." I put on a fake smile.

"Of course." I lied, dreading to meet the leeches that I would spend the rest of my school for the next year and a half.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Rosario Kurokami. She'll be part of our class for the rest of the year." Kaname said, as I stood in front of the class like an idiot. Dozens of vampires stared at me with disgust. One male vampire with blond spikey hair approached me with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey there cutie. I didn't know that they let fresh meat like yourself into our territory." he coaxed leaning into my neck. I let out a low growl, which immediately made him back away.

"Whoah, since when do humans growl?" I was about to correct him when Kanam came to my aid.

"Actually Aido, Rosario isn't a human. She is a werewolf and the last of her kind. So I expect for all of you to treat her as one of our own. As a matter of fact, why don't we all introdruce ourselves?" A with long sand-colored hair stood up from her seat.

"I'm Ruka Souen, it's a...._pleasure_." she hesitated before taking her seat. I rolled my eyes, another vampire who found me intimidating.

"I'm Kain Akatsuki, and I'm that idiot's cousin over there." he said pointing to the blond with spikey hair.

"Oh Kain, why do you have to be so cruel? Oh, I'm Aido Hanabusa by the way." Aido sulked, standing in a corner like a little child with a dark cloud over his head. A red head with blue eyes stood up from his desk.

"I'm Senri Shiki." he murmured so lowly that it was difficult to hear him. The with pig tails cleared her throat.

"I'm Rima Toya and I must inform you that I do not like an animal such a yourself." She sneered, causing everyone in the room to laugh, including the teacher.

"_If I were you, I'd watch what you say because a person such as myself would not hesitate to kill you_." I warned, walking towards her. Suddenly a vammpire with short hair and a braid blocked my path, with her hand at my throat.

"If you expect to intimidate me then you are wasting your time. I am not afraid of your kind because we werewolves hunt vampires for food, especially the aristocrats such as yourself." Immediately the room went silent and the only thing that I could hear was Aido's racing heartbeat.

"But don't worry, I can live off of animals as long as none of you agitate me."

"Seiren, release her." Kaname ordered her. He looked a little upset, which made the others afraid. Obviously he was a pureblood vampire who had power over these low leeches.

"Rosario, I ask you not to threaten any of your classmates. We don't want any trouble,especially from you." The professor queried. He wants to hurt me, I thought. Sensing his aura which was a dark red.

"I didn't threaten anyone professor. I only said that I'd kill Toya so that she and the others would back off." I answered sarcastically, making my way to the desk all the way in the back.

"Hey _Rosario_, why does your skin glow like that?" Ruka asked, staring at my hands and face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, my skin glows so that it can attract enemies, even males. And no I don't change when the moon is full. I change into my wolf form whenever I feel threatened,hungry or when I need to defend my self or somone." Ruka stared at me in confusion.

"I didn't ask you when you could change."

"you didn't have to, because I read your mind."

"You read her mind?" Aido asked, completely dumbstrucked.

"Yes, and I also know that all of you possess special powert except for Ruka, Seiren and Takuma."

"Wow. can you do anything else?"Aido continued.

"I don't feel like telling you right now. Now leave me alone." Aido pouted but stayed quiet.

"I can't wait to tell Yuki how many _friends _I've made today." I joked, closing my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Excuse me Ms. Kurokami, but I believed you dropped this." I turned to see Takuma with my golden locket in his hand.

"Thank you, I wonder how I could have not noticed it had fallen off my neck." I said taking the locket from his hand. The moment our skin touched, I felt a tingling sensation which quickly made me pull away.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your hand, its surprisingly warm for a vampire."

"Oh well I guess it's because I tend to act more like a human than a vampire." he chimed with a broad smie across his angelic face.

"Well thanks again Takuma, I'll see you tomorrow." I turned on my heel, when unexpectedly Takuma grabbbed my wrist.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you really mean it when you told Rima, that you were going to kill her?" his question made me chuckle.

"Off course not. No matter how much I might dislike someone, I would never kill them. I maybe a wild animal, but i'm still part human.

You see werewolves need to kill vampires in order to survive but since the day my family was killed,I vowed never to kill again. Instead, I choose to live off of animals, even though in doing so, it makes it harder for me to transform. Personally,I believe that no one has the right to take another's life away. There is an exception though, there is only one person i am going to kill and that is Shizuka. I sound like an idiot, rambling on about things that don't concern you." I laughed, scratching my head in embarassment.

"I don't think your an idiot. In fact, I think that you are a very caring person because you put others before yourself. And that's what makes you a great person." I don't know why but his compliment made my cheeks flush.

"It was nice talking to you Rosario. See you tomorrow." he waved, heading for his dorm.

"His thoughts were very pleasant,and they were all of me. I guess not all vampires are bad." I whispered to myself as I approached the moon building, but before I opened the door, I smelled two humans just behind the other side.

"I said no thank you!!! Now please leave us alone." A day class said to a hooded figure about 6 ft away from her. I immediately came in between them.

"What is going on here ladies?" They only stared at me, and trembled with fear.

"W-we w-were going to t-take pictures of Kaname-sama when this hooded person stopped us and asked if we needed help." I studied the figure. Noticing its still posture and sensing it's thirst for blood .

"Why don't you ladies head back to your dorms. I'll take care of this."

"B-but we need to see Kaname-sama!"I glared at them, letting out negative vibes. They ran to their dorms at the speed of light.

"Now, why are you here leech?" The vampire was no doubt a level E. His thirst for was off the charts.

"All I want is a little snack."It slirred in a quiet voice.

"Leeches like you make me sick. I did swear off of eating vampires but in your case it can't be helped." I closed my eyes waiting for my wolf ones to awaken.

"You smell delicious, mind if i have a little nibble?" He sprang foward, his teeth barred. I quickly moved to the side, avoiding a lethal bite to the neck. Before he could strike again,I pulled out my urufu shikon(wolf claw sword) and brought it downwards into his head. He raised his hands, trying to pull out the silver blade.

"It's no use. You can't take out the sword because it only moves when I will it with my engery. Now, to get rid of you once and for ookami jouten!!!" (Fury of the wolf god) In seconds the vampire fell to the ground ,and completely headless. Smiling with satisfaction, I extended my snout and bit into the carcass. Savoring its thick meat and blood . I had just finished devouring my meal when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Rosario?" I turned to see Yuki and Zero dressed in their school uniforms. Their faces overcomed with horror. They must of been staring at my snout and eyes, so i quickly changed them back to my human ones.

"Uh, you kind of have blood around your mouth." Yuki pointed out, nervously. I simply licked my lips, not bothering to wipe it with my sleeve. I felt so embarassed because Zero ha never seen me feed off of vampires or change into a wolf.

"How long have you two been standing there?" I said, hoping they'd say that they just got here.

"Since you fought the Level E." Zero replied, sourly. He looked disgusted.

"Oh well he's taken care of now, so no worries. I'll see you guys later bye!!!" I laughed, before running towards my dorm. Glad to escape Zero's cold violet eyes.

"I can't believe he saw me like that. A wild beast eating like some kind of animal. Damn, i should have been more careful." I cried, as I lay in my bed waiting for the sun to rise and the world's end. (FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SEE WAT ROSARIO LOOKS LIKE, SIMPLY LOOK AT MY AVATAR. PLEASE COMMENT. AND SORRY IT LOOKS KINDA FUNKY, MY SCANNER WASNT WORKING)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright that's all for tonight class. Now I'll leave you to Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama have a good morning." Professor Kurotaki said disappearing out the door.

"Now as all of you may know, the midnight sun ball is in a few days. Which is why I am here to tell you that once you have chosen your escort; vampire or human? You will need to inform the disciplinary committee. That is all." After Kaname left the classroom, all the nights students rambled on about who to ask and what to wear to the dance. The upcoming event didn't catch my interest, so I immediately left the classroom.

"The moon looks so beautiful when it begins to set." I whispered to myself, admiring the scene from the roof of my dorm.

"I'd thought I find you here." I turned to see Takuma dressed in all black with a small paper rose in his hand.

"Takuma what brings you here? Am I in some kind of trouble?" He only laughed.

"Not at all, I'm actually here to talk to you about the midnight sun ball."

"There's nothing to talk about. I dislike any type of dancing, especially parties that involve being surrounded by leec-vampires. Besides, I am an outsider among the students so it doesn't matter whether I go or not. And I choose not to go." Just thinking about the whole ball thing, gave me a headache.

"By the sound of your voice I can tell that you have never been to a ball before. Which is disappointing because you miss out on all the fun of dancing and seeing others all dressed up in fine gowns and suits. In fact, why don't you come? If you want for the vampires and humans to notice you as a person, you must show them how a extraordinary young woman you are."

"Did you hit your head Takuma?"

"No why?"

"Because you complimented me, which no vampire or human would ever do."

"I'm perfectly fine Rosario. I'm not just complimenting you because it is the right thing do. I am doing it because I wish for us to become very good friends." He said, with an angelic smile on his pale face.

"Thank you Takuma. Your words have touched me deeply. I also wish for us to be very good friends."

"Excellent, so are you going to the ball?" I eyed him in disbelief.

"You never give up do you? Alright, I'll go but there's no point in doing so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, I have no money for a dress. Secondly I highly doubt anyone at this school would want to be my date."

"I can fix that." he said offering me the paper rose.

"Rosario Kurokami, would you do me the honor of being my date for the midnight sun ball?" I was so flattered at his offer that I flushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know; just imagine what all the vampires would say if they saw an aristocrat such as yourself with a werewolf."

"I don't care about what the others think. As long as you are beside me, I'm happy." Dammed why am I letting myself be so moved from this guy? He's just a vampire right?

"I'd love to be your date Takuma."

"Wonderful. The invitation is the rose in your hand. And don't worry about buying a dress. I'' take care of it. You'll have a great time, I promise. Anyway have a nice sleep." He waved, gracefully jumping off the roof.

"Who would of thought that I'd being going to a ball with a vampire as my date."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yuki! Yuki!" I hollered running towards Yuki who was patrolling around the sun dorms. My hair caught her attention.

"Rosario! Your hair is sparkling!!" I rolled my eyes.

"I have some good news. You know that the midnight sun ball is in 3 days right?"

"Yes and your point is?" Before I could reply Zero appeared out of the blue behind Yuki.

"Oh it's you." I hated being cold to him but what else could I do?

"Hey." He murmured not meeting my gaze.

"What were you going to say Rosario?"

"Oh right, guess who invited me to the ball." I couldn't believe how thrilled I was over a little invitation.

"You're going to the ball? With who?" Zero's question sounded more like a demand.

"Takuma Ichijo asked me to accompany him to the ball. Isn't it great?" Zero looked upset.

"You're going to the ball with that bloodsucker?" he yelled, with clenched fists. I don't know why but I felt the need to defend Takuma.

"You have no right to insult Takuma. Unlike you, he understands me. He doesn't yell or mistreat me the way you do. Whether you like it or not I am going to that ball with Takuma and there's nothing you can do about it!!" I yelled, feeling my inner wolf awakening, but I held back which was very painful. I could never hurt Zero no matter how much he angered me.

"I've had enough of this. I'll see you later Yuki."

"Rosario don't you walk away from me!! Rosario!!" Zero bellowed, walking after me. Thankfully Yuki blocked his path.

"Leave her alone Zero. Can't you see that she's hurt?"

"All I did was insult Takuma."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Couldn't you sense it? You saw her eye color change. You angered her so much that her wolf was starting to awaken, but since she cares about you so much, she held back which was probably really painful. No matter what, she could never hurt you Zero." Zero was still.

"How can you know that Yuki? You can't read minds."

"I know it because she told me herself. All she wants is for you to acknowledge her feelings but you are too blind with resentment to see it." There were no words to describe the feeling unraveling inside Zero.

"Just let her be happy for once. All of her life, she's dedicated herself to you. She puts your feelings before her own. Don't you think she deserves to be happy for a little while? She loves you but all you do is push her away. I just can't imagine how she's feeling right now. And at this moment, Takuma is the only one who wants to be near her. So please Zero, you might not care about Rosario but please, don't ruin her chance to be happy." Yuki begged as she turned her back on Zero, leaving him all alone.

"You're wrong Yuki. I do care about Rosario. I've always known about her feelings for me and I loved her for that, but if she is ever to defeat Shizuka, her heart must be hard and cold. Rosario's very love for me will lead her to her death, which I will not allow to happen. Even if it hurts me to be so cruel to her, it is for her own good. For the very same reason, I cannot allow her to get close to another man. Especially Takuma."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Yuki, why are you in a dress? We are here just to make sure that none of the vamps cause any trouble." Zero complained, eyeing Yuki's white dress.

"Even so, we can still enjoy ourselves. Now Zero, you should look nicer because Rosario is coming all dressed up in a fine gown to meet us." Yuki said, adjusting his collar and tie.

"Rosario in a dress? Yuki, please. When Rosario and I were young, she never liked to wear a dress, so I highly doubt that she will show up in one."

As soon as I entered the ballroom, everyone went quiet. I could feel hundreds of cold eyes, glaring at me with hatred or disgust.

"Zero Look!! Rosario is wearing a dress! And she looks so-"

"Beautiful." He gasped, as I approached him and Yuki.

"Yuki you look really nice. And so…do you…Zero." I said, with a smile.

"Rosario, I love your dress. You look like a Victorian princess." Yuki squealed, her eyes practically glued to my dress. I examined the black gown which resembled the dress of the character suigintou from Takuma's manga Rozen Maiden.

"You like it? Takuma said that the moment he saw it, he knew it was the dress for me. He also gave me this ribbon to tie up my long black hair." I couldn't believe how happy I was over a little gift from Takuma.

"She looks beautiful, right Zero?" Yuki cooed, nudging him with an elbow. Before Zero could reply, I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

"Rosario, my god you look stunning." Takuma wore a white 19th century French suit, which made him look like a prince.

"I could say the same thing about you." I laughed, pathetically. Obviously my compliment irritated Zero because all his thoughts were…well unpleasant. Especially towards Takuma.

"May I have this dance?" Takuma, bowed like the prince he was.

"Off course." I replied with a curtsy. The dance floor cleared as we made our way towards the center.

"Takuma, everyone is staring." I whispered, hiding my face into his shoulder, as we danced in circles.

"We are a handsome pair. Why shouldn't they stare?" I moved my head up to face him.

"I guess. Takuma, I want to thank you for the invitation, the dress, and especially for your kindness. Because of you I have been able to enjoy myself at this school and in the night class. And I have been able to really smile again without any worry." Strangely, my words made him blush which was hard to believe, since he was so pale and a vampire.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Rosario because I feel the same way. I really admire your courage to stand up to anyone who tries to hurt you or others. I guess what I am trying to say is that Rosario…" Takuma stopped in midsentence as Zero appeared behind him.

"If it's ok, I'd like to dance with Rosario." Zero told Takuma in a malicious tone. Takuma hesitated at first but then removed his hand from my waist.

"I'll be at the food table, Rosario it you need me." Takuma's eyes never left Zero.

"I'm watching you Kiryu." Takuma thought as he left Zero and me alone. The second Zero's hand touched my waist, my face flushed with embarrassment. Zero smiled at me.

"You're blushing? Aw, how cute. You weren't this nervous when you danced with Takuma. I must be very intimidating, since I am cool." Zero smirked, pulling me so close to him, that I could hear his heartbeat.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me?" I asked, lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

"I only said that because I was angry. Sometimes, when people are angry, they say things that they don't mean. So, if I hurt you I apologize, but don't expect me to be nice to you, just because you look cute in a dress." He said playfully.

"Zero, I-"

"May I cut in?" Takuma queried, holding Zero's elbow.

"WE were finished anyway. I'll see you around Rosario." Zero mumbled, disappearing into a group of people.

"Zero, I'm so sorry" I thought, while Takuma and I dance continuously, until dawn.

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Takuma said, as we approached my dorm.

"Yes, I did. Thank you once again. You're such a kind person Takuma. Have a good morning." Out of the blue, he gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"If you expect me to apologize for kissing you, then you are seriously mistaken."

And then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Months passed and before I knew it, it was Valentine's Day. The one-day of the year that I dreaded most. I mean come on. People get excited over some chocolate and flowers, big deal. It's all pointless and a waste of time.

"Rosario? Hello, earth to Rosario?"

"Huh, what?" Ruka crossed her arms.

"Rosario you really have to stop day dreaming. If you continue like this Professor Suzuki will flunk you. And I'm sure you do not want to stay a second year." I rolled my eyes at her. Throughout these months, Ruka and I have unexpectedly become good friends, which made me a little happy since I have been here.

"Sorry Ruka, it's just that I really wish the the sun wouldn't rise so it wouldn't become Valentine's Day."

'Why don't you like Valentine's Day? Wait let me guess. Whoever tries to give you flowers or chocolate ends up being on your menu." She chuckled lightly.

"Ha ha very funny. I don't like Valentine's Day because everyone gets excited over a little present. I just don't get the point of the holiday." I said, gathering all of my books into my shoulder bag and heading out the classroom door with Ruka beside me.

"That could be it or, maybe you're just angry at the fact that no boy has ever given you a present." I stopped walking.

"Honestly Ruka I could care less about the other boys because the only boy who I have ever loved, stopped giving me presents a long time ago." I informed her as we reached my dorm.

"Does that boy happen to be Kiryu? I have seen you eyeing him every time you two crossed paths."

"Yes."

"But you do know that he is in love with that stupid human girl Yuki Cross." I glared at her.

"I am very well aware of that Ruka, which is why I hate Valentine's Day. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Rosario wait –" I closed the door behind me before she could finish. After she left I grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it against the wall.

"Dammit!! Why Zero why do you torture me so? It's bad enough that I have these scars to remind me of my painful past but to see you and Yuki together every single day is just too much. It's too much…" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

"Rosario? Are you their?"

"Yuki? Great. Out of all the people to disturb me it had to be Ms. Loudmouth." I thought as I wiped my tears and opened the door.

"Oh. Hi..Yuki. What are you doing here so late?"

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Zero and I will need extra help keeping all of the day class girls under control. You know once the night class students come out, every day class girl will be impossible to tame."

"Uh, sure I'll help."

"Great!! I'll see you tomorrow evening then. Oh wait before I go, here." She said, offering me a small tiny chocolate ball.

"I was only able to make 3 perfect choco balls and I figured that my non-human best girl friend deserved one. Happy almost Valentine's Day Rosario." Yuki wished, quickly giving me a small peck on the cheek and then running back to her dorm. I brushed a hand over my cheek.

"She kissed my hideous left cheek and she didn't even cringe. Though I am envious of her, Yuki is a very wonderful person. Which is why I loved her so much (As a friend). Wait, does that mean that I have to give her something back? And what about Zero, god I hate this holiday." The day went by quickly and before I knew it, I was outside the gates to the night dorms with Yuki and Zero on Valentine's Day.

"Alright night class, please line up at your gate and when I blow this whistle, you will receive as many choco's as you can without socializing with the day class. All right, ready? Go!!" The minute the whistle was blown, all the day class girls were off, like a stanpede. I wasn't surprised that there were almost 20 girls hurling at kaname with gifts. I looked around for Zero to contain them but he was busy watching the other night students. So I had no choice but to help Yuki.

"Girls please don't shove. Just get in an orderly fashioned line-" Yuki was pushed onto the ground behind the crowd of girls.

"Need a hand?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, geez these girls are so stubborn. They won't listen

to me."

"I can fix that." Rapidly, I leaped into the air and landed gracefully in front of Kaname's gate, blocking the girls' path.

"Ladies didn't you hear the nice girl? Get back."

"Or else what?" One girl shot back. I glared at her.

"**_Trust me, you really do not want to find out. Now all of you back up or I'll make you_**." In a blink of an eye, all the girls raced to their dorms, screaming.

"Huh, never fails." I sighed, brushing my long bangs to a side.

"Thank you Ms. Rosario. All of those girls were beginning to annoy me. And might that you have a good way of disciplining others." His compliment made me blush.

"I wouldn't call it discipline, really. It's actually quite the opposite. The minute a human takes a look at me they take off running. I don't know why they seem so afraid of me. Even when I'm not glaring at them they are still afraid of me. At this point it's immpossilbe to make friends with them.

"I'm sure it's nothing. They'll come around don't worry. Oh, would you mind calling Yuki for me? I really need to speak with her." Kaname had the most attractive smile, besides Zero.

"Sure, be back in a sec." Yuki was a few feet away arguing with Aido, who apparently was acting way too sociable with the day class girls.

"Yuki, kaname wants to see you." The sound of his name, made her cheeks flush.

"K-Kaname..w-wants to **_talk_** to **_me_**?"

"That's what I said. Go to him. I'll take care of things here." I assured her, as I pushed her towards Kaname.

"Ms. Rosario this is a surprise. Are you here to give me a little present? Or are you here to confess your undying love for me?" Aido cooed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself Aido. I'm just here to make sure that you don't try anything."

"That's so sweet of you. Here, let me show you my gradittude." He coaxed reaching for my chin. I grabbed his hand before he could touch me.

"Don't you dare touch me." I snarled, tightening my grip on his wrist.

"Ow, you're crushing my hand." Immediately I released him.

"Geez, I was only flirting with you. You didn't have to get so upset. Do you know how long it's going to take to get your handprint off my wrist?" he complained, rubbing his wrist.

"That's what you get for trying to touch me without permission. The next time you pull this stunt you'll lose an arm."

"Everything okay here?" I blushed, the moment I heard his voice.

"Zero?"

"Everything is just peachy. It was nice chatting with you Ms. Rosario. I look forward to talking to you again." Aido prattled, walking off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Zero questioned, eyeing me with his beautiful eyes. I gulped, to try to calm my anxiety.

"Aido just tried to kiss me, but it was nothing, really. I told him that if he'd try it again, he would lose an arm." Zero looked upset.

"Oh, well let me know when he tries that stunt again. I would love to cut that little smile, right off of his face."

"Hey Zero , Rosario!!" Yuki twittered, as she ran to us like a little kid. I sensed Zero's nervousness as Yuki pulled out a small chocolate ball.

"Here, a choco for you Zero. And don't complain because I worked really hard to make it." She said, putting in his mouth. Zero blushed in response. That immediately pissed me off because Zero never blushed, with me. Before I could intervene Takuma approached me with a gift in his hand.

"Hello there Rosario I-" I paid no attention to him, because I felt myself being engulfed with rage.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!!! I'M TIRED OF TRYING TO WIN YOUR HEART ZERO. IM TIRED OF WATCHING AND HEARING YOU THINK ABOUT YUKI!!I'M TIRED OF WATING FOR YOU!! I'M TIRED OF LOVING YOU!! NO MATTER WHAT I DO OR SAY, YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE YOU!!" Zero opened his mouth to say something but I was already running off into the distance. Not wanting to hear anymore of his excuses.

"Rosario, wait!!" Zero was ready to run after me, but Takuma blocked his path.

"Haven't you done enough already? All Rosario has ever done is love you, but you are too blind to notice how much of a wonderful person she really is. I'm warning you right now Kiryu. The next time you try to get near her, you will have to answer to me. Now stay away from her, for good."

I didn't know how long I had been running, but all I knew is that I had to end all of this pain once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I don't know what to do anymore!! God, was I born just to hurt others? Am I not meant for love? If that is so then I cannot go on living like this!! It's just too painful. Im sorry mother, father, Zero, for not keeping my promise of killing Shizuka." I sobbed, holding up a silver dagger to my throat.

"I'm so sorry Zero. Please forgive me." The blade was almost inside my skin when suddenly I felt someone pull it out of my hands.

"Rosario What on earth are you doing?" I stared hard into Takuma's emerald eyes.

"I don't want to live anymore Takuma. I'm tired of always feeling sad, and of how people see and treat me. I cannot live on knowing that I am not meant to be loved. So please give me back my knife." I begged him, extending my hand towards him. Just when I thought he'd give it back he threw it into the lake.

"What the hell? Damn it Takuma!! If you are not going to help me then just get away from here!! I'll go in and get it myself!!" Takuma wrapped his long arms around me.

"Don't be stupid. Rosario, you are beautiful girl who has a whole life ahead of her. You may not know it but it hurts me to see you so sad. If Zero brings you nothing but pain then just forget about him. Maybe you need to find somebody else who will take care and love you. And how can you say that nobody cares about you? Yuki and head master Cross care for you. I know Kaname-sama and Ruka care about you. Rosario…I-I care about you, more than you know." My entire body froze at his sincere words. His eyes looked so kind and gentle, like when I first met Zero, ten years ago.

"You know it's funny how I haven't been able to get you out of my head, since you got here." He admitted, nervously. I pulled away from his arms.

"Look at me. An aristocrat vampire in love with a werewolf. I wonder what my grandfather would say." My heart stopped, at what he just confessed.

"You love me?" I choked, completely shocked, flattered and confused at the same time. Takuma smiled.

"Yes, I am in love with you."

"Why? How could you love such a disgusting and hideous beast?!"

"Stop it already!! Get it through your head Rosario! You are not hideous or disgusting! You are kindhearted, compassionate, and beautiful. And that's why I love you!!" I didn't know what to say. Takuma was a vampire. He wasn't Zero who sadly I still loved.

"You might not love me now, but perhaps in time, you will. You just have to give me a chance. Please Rosario, give me a chance to make you happy…" he begged. I couldn't help but cry.

"Okay." And with that, I let him kiss and hold me the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The night students quieted down as I entered the classroom.

"What? Don't act as if you all haven't seen me before. I've been here for almost a full semester. God you are all so rude." I said, as I took my seat beside Ruka.

"Why is everyone acting all weird towards me?"

"They know about you and Takuma." I felt myself blush.

"H-how do they know?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because that both of you two skipped class together. Everyone knows how you two are very close."

"We are just friends, Ruka."

"If you are just friends then why is your face red?" there was no denying it. After Takuma kissed me yesterday, we were more than friends.

"And speaking of Takuma here he comes now." I blushed even more as he approached us.

"Excuse me Ruka, is it alright if I take your seat for a while?"

"Of course, I'll just sit in the front so you two can have some _**alone**_time. Bye Rosario."

"How are you this evening, Rosario?" It was hard to look him in the eye, after what we did last night (Kissed).

"I-I'm fine but there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Um…about last night-"

"What about it?"

"After what happened last night, does this mean that we are…you...know…"

"Yes, Rosario we are indeed going out. You are my princess and I am your knight." He said, happily.

"But we can't. The night class doesn't like the idea." I argued, hoping he wouldn't get mad. Takuma became angry.

"I do not care what they think of me or us." Takuma rose from his seat and turned to the class.

"I have an announcement. Rosario and I are a couple and if anyone dares insult her, they will answer to me." I felt so happy because no one besides Zero had ever stood up for me.

"Let's begin studying shall we?"

"Okay." We studied in silence until almost dawn. I was really happy that he was escorting me to my dorm. Apparently Takuma stated that a lovely young woman such as me should not travel alone at these hours. Which was completely hilarious because I (besides Kaname) was the most feared and hated creature here at Cross Academy.

"Well here you are milady. Safe and sound. Ugh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really exhausted and my dorm is so far away from here that I wouldn't mind sleeping outside your building." He looked so cute when he yawned. He looked like a little child.

"Well if you are that tired then you can stay here with me. I mean there is an extra bed, and I wouldn't mind at all. I'm a very heavy sleeper." What did I just say? I sounded like a wild wolf that couldn't control her sexual urges (eww) and was desperate for companionship. I expected Takuma to stare at me in horror or scold me but instead he simply smiled.

"Rosario if you want me to be with you then just say so."

"So is that a yes?" Takuma laughed, as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders while I opened the door with my key.

"Of course." Once we entered my room Takuma turned me around and began kissing me. We only kissed for about 10 minutes and then we went to bed. Well I slept next to Takuma on my bed. I had my head against his chest and cuddled against him while he rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Rosario. Good morning."

"Ditto." I wanted to say I love you but the words just stayed in my throat. Maybe I didn't love Takuma...or worse. Maybe I was still in love with Zero. Yes, that was it. I loved Zero.

That "night" I couldn't sleep because I kept having nightmares about the past. About Ichiru and Zero on the night when Shizuka attacked us.

"Good night sleepy head. Did you and Takuma have a nice sleep?" Ruka sneered, her lips curling into a devious smile. My cheek flushed with embarrassment at what Ruka was insinuating.

"Will you keep it down? I don't want the other night students to know my business. And F.Y.I. nothing happened you big perv. Takuma only spent the night, nothing more." Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Mmm-hmph, whatever. Oh look is that Kiryu?" My entire body froze at the sight of him. I thought I'd never see that face again.

"Uh...Ruka you go on ahead with the class to the lake. I'll catch up."

"What about Takuma?"

"Tell him not to wait up for me." Calmly I walked towards the figure holding open a carriage door.

"_Long time no see, Ichiru_." Ichiru was wearing a mask so it was difficult to tell whether or not he was smiling.

"Well well, look what we have here. If it isn't my beloved Rose. I thought you were dead but thankfully you are not. How have you been?" Back when we were children, Ichiru used to call me his rose. That was because he had a crush on me and I wouldn't be surprised if he still did. Back to the point, I couldn't believe him!! He was acting as if the incident with Shizuka never happened!!

"Don't play dumb Ichiru. You act as if you never abandoned Zero and our family. Why did you leave with _tha__t_ horrible _woman_?" I didn't realize that I was at the point of tears. But I held my tears back. I couldn't give Ichiru the satisfaction. Ichiru turned his back to me to help a girl out of the carriage. Oh no, it was Maria Kurenai and her mind reeked of Shizuka.

"Oh hello there. Are you a friend of Ichiru's?" She made my blood curl.

"Look you two, tell your "lady" to stay away from Zero or else I'll bite her head off the next time we meet." I warned, already turning on my heel.

"Rosario, there you are. Is everything alright?" Takuma asked, blocking my path.

"Takuma…yes everything is fine. I was just welcoming our new students."

"Hello there, I'm Takuma Ichijo, vice president of the night class." Something about Maria didn't feel right. I had to stop Takuma from shaking her hand. But it was too late.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"There you guys are! You two must be the new students." What the hell was Yuki doing here? Shouldn't she be with the day students? Maria leaned into Yuki, sniffing at her neck. Immediately I pulled Yuki back and pulled he until we were out of hearing range.

"Ow, take it easy Rosario. What is it?" I couldn't tell her about Shizuka. It would put her in danger, not to mention Kaname would kill me if I did.

"where is Zero?"

"He's in class-"

"Good, keep him there. And you do the same. Stay away from the new students alright?"

"What why?"

"Please don't ask just do as I say. Keep yourself and Zero away from them, understand?" Yuki nodded.

"Okay but you'll have to explain to me later."

"Fine whatever, just get back to class." I kept my eyes on her until she disappeared.

"Please, stay safe. Zero, Yuki."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Rosario? Are you okay?" Takuma's question broke my concentration.

"Y-yes, I was just thinking." I lied, trying to reach Zero's mind, but I had no luck. He was just too far away.

"It's just that ever since you talked to Ichiru and Maria, you have been really quiet." I didn't want him to worry, so I intertwined his hands with mine.

"I'm alright as long as you are with me." He gently kissed my forehead and got to his feet.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something back at school."

"Takuma wait-" he was ahead of me in seconds.

"I can't leave you alone with **her **around." I thought, chasing after him. Suddenly my lungs were on fire. Even with my wolf eyes I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Damn it since when did he get so fast? As a werewolf I should be able to outrun him easily"  
"Are you sure about that?" I froze at the sound of her voice.

"It's been a long time, hasn't friend?" Shizuka whispered, emerging from the shadows like the monster she was. Just the sight of her made me angry and scared at the same time.

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND. AND BOTH YOU AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE."

Shizuka smiled.

"Yes we do, but we will have to fight another time. But since you are so anxious to draw blood, then why not fight him?" Out of nowhere, Takuma appeared, behind her. His usual emerald eyes a bright crimson.

"Takuma? What did you do to him?" Shizuka pulled out a glass vile, filled with blood.

"Recognize this?" My heart froze deep within my chest. It was werewolf blood.

"Haven't you ever wondered what would happen if you gave a vampire werewolf blood? Werewolf blood is ten times more satisfying and stronger than regular human blood. It heightens are senses and strength by tenfold. But the downside is that it makes us crave more and more, up to the point where we act like savage animals just to have some. Just the very smell of it, hypnotizes us. Which is what has happened to your friend here. I gave him enough to control him at will. It's been fun seeing you again my dear but I must get going, Maria wants her body back. Takuma, take care of Rosario."

"As you wish milady." I had never seen him look so menacing and dangerous.

"You so delicious, that I could just tear open that small neck of yours." He purred, slowly walking towards me.

"Please stop Takuma. I do not wish to fight you." I said, backing into a tree. In less than a blink of an eye, I was on the ground with Takuma on top of me.

"Now who is the scared one? I think that once I'm done with you, I'll go after your pathetic level e friend." He promised, licking my neck. I extended my claws and scratched at his face, causing him to jump back.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY ONE FINGER ON ZERO AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE. I STILL DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT YOU, BUT I WILL IF I MUST." My clothes fell to the ground in shreds, as I painfully changed into my wolf form, ready to draw blood.


End file.
